Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned
by sinecorde
Summary: When Paige find's out troubling information about someone from her past being resurrected from the dead, how far will she go to make sure this person doesn't mess up her present and future. With the help of Rosewoods finest will Paige go the distance to make sure her tormentor is forever silenced.


**A/N:********This is my first piece of fanfiction that I have ever written, I'm new to creatively writing but to all my reader don't give me mercy I would like to hear feed back. My Summery of this story is not amazing because I have a lot of thoughts going on in my head but this story is pretty much about how I think the rest of this show is going to play out. Also a warning to all my reader I am vary lazy person and writing is not my thing so updates are going to be vary infrequent. ***_**Warning there is brief mention of self harm and also there is mention of prescription drug abuse.***_

* * *

As I quickly walk up the stairs of my house to go to my study to look at the new information Caleb has gathered for me I feel relief wash over me he finally has some answers me. I wouldn't know where I would be right now without him. I've been having this bad feeling in my gut since Emily and the girls returned from Ravenswood. Since she refuses to tell me anything that has to do with –A or any of the epic adventures she goes on I have to run my own investigations. I just hope that this new information that Caleb has gathered for me will get rid of all my worries. I sit in my office chair in my study opening the package that he left for me on my desk. There is a large yellow envelope inside there is a huge stack of photos, an external hard drive, and a hand written note that read

_Paige this all the information that I have gather so far,_

_Before you look at it, PLEASE! Make sure you're sitting AND DO NOT! Freak out Paige._

_What I found out isn't bad but it's not good either._

_I'm going to be out-of-town for a few weeks tying some loose ends in Ravenswood._

_I'm one phone call away and I'll keep you update on anything else I find out._

_- Caleb_

_P.S Stay strong Paige don't forget she will always loves you_

The P.S he wrote has me worried already. Whatever Caleb found it's good and no matter how much he sugar coats it I know I'm not going to like it and end up freaking out. At least he has the guts to share whatever he found and share it with me. I put the note in draw of my desk and plug in the external hard drive there a lot of phone records and text messages I read through some them and a lot of it doesn't make sense most saying.

She's alive. How is she alive? Where has she been all this time? Has she been playing games with us the whole time?

I start to look through the photo Caleb left for me hoping that they will give me a clue on what these text messages might mean; but, what I see only confuses me more. I see Emily walking through the woods alone with something in her hand. She stops in front of a rock and sits on it. This is from a few weeks ago from the time stamp on the picture. I wonder what she's doing there. She looks sad and vulnerable as the picture go on she leaves and there is writing on the rock say's EF + AD with heart around it and the thing Emily had in her hand on top of it. She left it on the rock it's a bracelet with her name. I know who those initials belong to but I disregard it for the moment. What I want to know is why is she there and why did she just leave it that bracelet there.

A lot of the pictures hold no meaning a few of the photos are with the last person I want near Emily and that is Shana. They seem to be speaking discretely. As I go through more of the pictures I see Emily and Shanna together alone more often is this what Emily is hiding from. Is she cheating on me with Shanna of all the lesbians in the world she chose's to cheat on me with my ex? My blood pressure spike I getting madder and madder by the second. I get to the last small section of pictures the time stamped on it is from five nights ago, Emily is getting into Shanna's car dressed in a short skirt like she is going on a date. It's late; after midnight and they are heading somewhere out-of-town. Stopping in front of an old looking building a warehouse I assume. Why did Shanna take her there? And then driving away as soon as Emily is out of the car. She is obviously up to no good and why is Emily dressed like that to go into a warehouse she enters the warehouse there's a post it note on the last photo

_Paige turn off your Wi-Fi before doing this, this is sensitive information_

_Open the folder mark FEDAHSCS on the hard drive the password is 090496041796060611_

_Memorize the password you're going to need it in the future_

_And get rid of this note and all these pictures and everything on this hard drive._

_- P.S She loves you and never doubt it even for a second._

I turn off the Wi-Fi like Caleb instructed, opening the folder, and typing in the password the file opens, it's a video clip about five minutes of surveillance footage of inside the warehouse from four different cameras. I watch it intently hoping that whatever Emily is up to isn't as shady as it looks. She walks in slowly watching her step. She startles and walks in a circle to get a look of her surroundings but there's a figure behind her I can't make who it is just yet. But when I do about the same time that Emily sees who it is. I feel like time stopped. There she was in the flesh looking at Emily and Emily looking at her they're having this tender moment like this was planned meeting and they hug I'm fuming at this point. They speak briefly before she panics and she runs away from Emily towards the elevator. Emily chase's her but is too late she's already gone and then Spencer comes out of the wood work revealing herself. Emily charges towards Spencer starts having a heated argument. By this point I have had enough and turn myself away from the screen I couldn't believe that she is still alive and I can't believe that Emily has been keeping this from me.

I always knew this day would come when my fairy tale will be up at the strike of twelve. My life would come to a standstill and I will feel my heart drop into a blender shredded to pieces. Sitting in my chair looking out the window of my study livid with anger tears falling freely from eyes. Even in my weakest hours, years ago with a cold blade against my skin I have never felt sadness so vast and dark. But I am no longer there I am no longer the scared little girl that would let foul words and actions control my life. I will take action and I will no longer suffer at the hand of my tormentor she will know my vengeance. Alison might be back from the dead but she's going to wish she never left her pseudo afterlife.

* * *

After sitting sulking in visible anger for what felt like an eternity, I got up from the desk and changed to going running I need to get away with my thoughts. And I did just that I ran and ran only listening to woodies creatures, the pounding of my feet on the ground and thumping of my heart beat, until very late into the night running through complicated trails. I'm tired and numb from running so much, when I get home I've never been so happy that my parent are away on business for the next week. I don't think I could stand to see them at this moment in time. Slowly walk up the stair to my take a shower to get ready for bed. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day but I truly know that I will not be at peace until I hear Emily tell me that she is alive and that I get some retribution for the torment I went through in my younger years.

* * *

Walking into school the next day I feel cold not of temperature but of the soul. I'm a hollow shell of person once filled with happiness and love. I am no longer the same person. Who knew in less than a twenty - four hour period you can make a total transformation as a person. I walk to my locker averting all eye contact trying to get through this day without having a psychotic episode. It might just be the hardest thing I will have to get through with in the upcoming weeks. I open my locker and take out my books for mythology and calculus for my morning classes. Luckily for me I won't have to see her until the afternoon.

I go through the motions of the day going to the pool to swim laps instead of joining Emily and her friends for lunch. I put all my anger and frustration into my swimming. Devising my plan to get my revenge while I swim but every plan fall short too wild or dangerous and not enough resource to complete the task. I need more information to devise a flawless attack. I know who to go to, to get my answers but how will I get the answers out of her. By force obviously, it's the only way but she is not going to admit to me flat out that Alison is alive not yet at least but in the meantime I'm going to have to play dirty and make my own rules. Pulling myself out of the pool to get dressed for class I wonder and thinks about Emily and why she would keep something like this from me I know she loves me she tells me every day, and she not protecting me by keeping this a secret; but, everyone has their reason. As I'm walking out of the locker room I bump into the last person I would want to see today. I trying to walk past her without making conversation.

"You might want to keep your girlfriend on a leash, asking to many questions might just get her into to trouble." I spoke to soon and not in a mood to bite my tongue today I speak back to her in a harsh tone.

"Don't talk to her don't look at her, because I swear to you I'm the last person you want to mess right now Shanna." I've had enough of her for lifetime to think I was once with her makes me sick to my stomach.

"Wow McCullers who pissed your cheerios this morning what's the matter your girlfriend not trEATING you right?" Leave it to Shanna to be able to fit in a crude joke in serious moment "You know if you were still with me you would never have that problem." She said to me putting her hand on my arm giving me bedroom eyes.

"I have had enough of you for one day Shanna." Push her up against a locker roughly "Stay away from Emily and stay away from me if you know what good for you." With that I walk away leaving Shanna stunned.

* * *

Once out of the locker room I head to my anatomy class. I can already feel that I'm going to be in total hell being lab partners with your girlfriend on days like this really does suck. I hold back my anger not wanting to make total fool of myself at school even though it is the exact opposite of what I want to do. As I walk into class I see her sitting there looking at here phone intently I stealthy walk to our lab table.

"Who are you talking too?" I say smoothly as not to scare her, but like anyone keeping a secret she startles and gasps she answers me after a moment.

"Oh um it's just my mom… she wanted to know what I wanted for dinner." She really was a horrible liar under pressure.

"How about we try again and this time don't lie to me Emily." I say with a challenging tone I wonder what she's going to say this time maybe another lie. She looks at me with a hurt look on her face but I don't buy it. "I know when you're lying and there's no need for you to lie especially to me, I am your girlfriend Em."

"I'm sorry it was Hanna she has some crazy idea that Spencer is taking drugs or something. Not that I really care at this moment in time." Now that's better, finally a truthful answer. All I need now is for her to tell the whole truth about what is really been going on with her these past few weeks.

"It doesn't surprise me that someone as smart as Spencer doesn't get a little help from Dr. Addie." I open my text book and start labeling the part of the brain on the worksheet Ms. Wills has handed out to the class. I look up at Emily as she continues the conversation.

"Dr. Addie what the hell is that babe." For Emily being fairly smart she exudes naivety, I look up at her and give a questionable look and she returns it.

"Wow you really don't know what it is." There a pause and I continue speaking "It's Adderall it helps you concentrate but if you take too much you can get addicted to it." I don't say much else because I don't want her to worry. I doubt Spencer would take it to that extreme that she would get addicted to the drug.

"How do you know all this?" Emily asked in a curious voice she seems to be getting antsier by the minute. I look up from my paper and look her in the eyes. I feel an ache in my chest looking at her so deeply knowing that she's been keeping this secret from but this isn't the time to ask her about it. Giving her an honest answer to her question something I never told her because I didn't want her to worry.

"Well after the Nate/Lyndon thing last year" Shiver at the tough of what happened in that cabin "I was having trouble keeping my grades up, while I continued to keep my times for swimming up I needed some help." I say all this in a hushed tone not wanting anyone to hear this other than Emily. "I got that help from taking Adderall to study so I could keep my grades up." I look back down at my work breaking eye contact with Emily not wanting to see the concerned expression showing all over her face. Emily grabs my hand to stop me from writing.

"Paige look at me." She says in a hurt tone I look up at her and hold her gaze "Why didn't you tell me all this when it was happening. You could have seriously hurt yourself." I look away not wanting to hear her little speech on prescription drug abuse and how I could hurt myself. I don't think I could hurt myself as much as she's hurting me by keeping this secret form me that Alison has been alive and kicking these past 2 years.

"Not as much as you are." I mumble under my breath so she can't hear me.

"What was that?" Looking back at her and shrugging my shoulders.

"Nothing, it's in the past and I didn't tell you because you were hurt and distraught. And I did not want you to be hurt, distraught and also having to worry about me more than you already were after the incident." I look at her and continue to explain just to reassure her mind. "I haven't taken any in months. To be exact since the end of June of junior year, it was an intense time in my life and senior has been a cake walk academically."

"I wish I could say the same with all the things going on in my life I can barely focus on school. Calculus has really been kicking my ass." At that moment I get the opportunity to ask if she would like me tutor her, something that I know she wouldn't pass up on if meant getting better grades and while spending some time alone with me. I put my hand on her thigh to get Emily's full attention.

"Why don't you come over tonight so I can help you babe." I lick my lips and continue to speak. "You know I'm amazing with numbers." I say smiling hopefully she agrees so I can get her to tell me that Alison is alive I so badly want to hear it come out of her mouth. She looks at me with flirty eyes puts her hand on top of mine.

"I would love too, but I have work and I also promised Hanna that I would help her with something tonight, I'm sorry." She gives me a small pout "How about we reschedule, I'm completely free tomorrow night. Just me you and a calculus textbook, romantic huh? Just quite night with numbers." I let out a small chuckle and shake my head in agreement and start to gather my thing as the bell is about to ring any second now.

"That sounds great Em." It just gives me more time to stew in anger about this bitch still being alive. As we're walking out of class I look to Emily. "Do you need a ride to work Emily?"

"No I rode my bike to school but thank you baby." With that Emily lay's a chaste kiss on my lips and we part ways to head to our last class of the day.

* * *

As I walk to my seat in my psychology class I think about everything that I have learned in the past twenty-four hours. Emily is keeping a huge secret from me, she and Shanna's are becoming too friendly for my comfort and the crown jewel is that Alison Dilaurentis has been alive this whole time. As I snap out of my thoughts and start to listen to what Mr. Cohen is saying in today lessons it peaks my interest. Who knew I would actually learn something useful in this class. I just found my way in on how to get Emily to tell me everything I want to hear. And once she tells me that the devil's spawn has been resurrected I will start to put my plans together.


End file.
